Someone Who
by 137Lvoe
Summary: Aku membutuhkan seseorang di sisiku. Seseorang yang bisa membuatku bertahan dari segala penderitaan yang selalu kuterima di dunia ini. Seseorang yang bisa menuntunku menuju sebuah taman kebahagiaan... Seseorang yang mencintaiku.


Someone Who... || KyuMin || GS

_Author : d'Blank ( matemaMingKYU)_

_Main Pair : KyuMin_

_Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun_

_Subcast : Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Tsao Zhoumi, Victoria Song, Shim Changmin_

_Genre : Sad Romance, Drama_

_Rate : T_

_Disclaimer : __Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin, Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun, KyuMin belongs to KyuMin shipper. This fict belongs to me. Don't like? Don't read and go away! Not allowed to bash and don't be silent readers. Thanks._

_Warning : Genderswitch, no edit, tidak sesuai EYD, typo berserakan di mana-mana, aneh, gaje, dll_

_Summary : Aku membutuhkan seseorang di sisiku. Seseorang yang bisa membuatku bertahan dari segala penderitaan yang selalu kuterima di dunia ini. Seseorang yang bisa menuntunku menuju sebuah taman kebahagiaan... Seseorang yang mencintaiku._

-oOo-

"KYUHYUN, CEPAT TUANGKAN AIR UNTUKKU!"

"KYUHYUN, BERSIHKAN MEJA SEBELAH SINI!"

"KYUHYUN, BAWA PIRING KOTOR INI KE BAK CUCIAN!"

Beginiliah teriakan langganan yang selalu aku terima saat makan bersama sedang berlangsung di keluarga Choi. Aku disuruh melakukan ini oleh Tuan Besar, sebelum aku menyelesaikannya si Nyonya Besar sudah mendeklarasikan titahnya. Tugasku bertambah berat saat Tuan Muda –anak mereka– memaksaku melakukan sesuatu.

Lelah? Tentu saja. Tapi rasa itu sudah menjadi sahabat karibku selama 7 tahun terakhir. Selalu mendampingiku ke manapun aku melakukan pergerakan di rumah besar ini. Well, aku tinggal di rumah ini sejak berumur 10 tahun. Aku bukan anak tiri mereka –menurutku nasib anak tiri lebih baik daripada diriku– aku hanya anak yang _diadopsi_ dari sebuah panti asuhan kecil di pinggir kota.

Kata mengadopsi memang kurang tepat menurutku. Secara kasar, kata _diadopsi_ bisa diganti dengan _diambil untuk diperbudak_. Bukannya aku mengeluhkan apa yang terjadi 7 tahun terakhir. Aku tidak pernah mengeluh. Aku hanya menyesal kenapa dulu aku mau diadopsi –menggunakan konotasi yang lebih baik– oleh keluarga ini. Harusnya aku menolak bukan? Tapi impianku saat kecil adalah dijadikan _anak_ oleh pasangan suami istri.

Pertama kali bertemu dengan pasangan Choi aku mengira mereka adalah orang baik-baik. Dan aku tertipu! Ayolah, kau lihat senyuman lebar di wajah Tuan Besar Siwon sekali saja dan kau tidak akan pernah menduga dia suka sekali memukul tubuhku –terutama wajah– jika aku melakukan kesalahan sedikiiiiiit saja. Dan lihat wajah cantik Nyonya Besar Kibum. Meskipun terkesan orangnya jarang berbicara, tapi sekali membuka mulut hanya kata-kata 'pedas' yang keluar. Setidaknya itu _hanya_ ditujukan padaku. Mungkin karena itulah dulu aku menerimanya mentah-mentah tanpa disaring terlebih dahulu.

"KYUHYUN, AMBILKAN SENDOK YANG BARU KUJATUHKAN!"

Oke, sepertinya aku harus kembali _berkerja_. Aku mengambil sendok yang tergeletak tanpa daya di bawah kursi yang diduduki Tuan Muda Zhoumi. Saat aku mengulurkan tanganku mendekat ke arah kaki Tuan Muda Zhoumi tiba-tiba...

"Aduh..."

Aku meringis kesakitan saat dengan kejamnya kaki itu menginjak jari-jari panjang tanganku yang langsung memerah. Aku mengambil sendok itu cepat, membawanya ke bak cucian. Aku berdiri di sana, memandangi jari-jariku. Merah sekali.

Oh jangan kaget dengan tindakan Tuan Muda Zhoumi. Orang yang kelewat tinggi itu memang selalu menjahiliku, kapanpun dia punya kesempatan. Lihatlah pergelangan tanganku. Ada beberapa luka yang tidak bisa hilang karena perbuatannya. Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Membalasnya sama saja menjatuhkan diri ke dalam jurang _yang_ _lebih_ _dalam_. Ingat, menerima tawaran mereka untuk menjadikanku _anak_ mereka adalah sebuah kesalahan fatal. Sama dengan ikhlasnya aku melompat ke jurang!

"Kyuhyun, segera bereskan ini. Cuci dengan bersih. Lakukan dengan sempurna, atau kau kembali mendapatkan _hadiah_mu seperti minggu lalu." Aku mengangguk, menyanggupi perintah Tuan Besar. Lalu mereka bertiga meninggalkan meja makan yang berserakan.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke arah meja. Aku mengumpulkan peralatan makan kotor menjadi satu tumpukan lalu membawanya ke bak cucian. Aku kembali ke arah meja, membawa sisa nasi dan sayuran yang ada di sana. Membawanya ke dapur. Aku menjatuhkan diri, bersandar di salah satu lemari modern. Makan dengan lahap sisa makanan itu.

Sekejam apapun mereka padaku, mereka tetap menyisakan makanan, meskipun sedikit. Salah satu hal membuatku berterima kasih pada mereka. Ada dua hal lagi yang membuatku mau tak mau harus di sini. Pakaian bekas Tuan Muda dan kamar –bekas gudang– tempat aku biasa menghabiskan malam. Tapi bukan berarti, aku tidak ingin pergi dari rumah ini.

Ah ya, di sini aku tidak pernah memasak. Karena memang itu bukan keahlianku. Ada seorang wanita tua yang datang setiap pagi untuk memasak, setelah itu pergi. Aku menyukai wanita itu, setidaknya dia meperlakukanku layaknya manusia sesungguhnya.

Selesai makan, aku segera mencuci piring dengan hati-hati. Aku tidak ingin lagi-lagi tanpa sengaja membuat piring yang kupegang tergelincir dan menyentuh lantai hingga menjadi kepingan kecil. Aku juga sedang tidak ingin mendapat bogem mentah dari Tuan Besar Choi. Seperti minggu lalu. Untuk berbicara saja, kadang pipiku terasa sakit. Apalagi jika hari ini mendapat _hadiah_ yang tadi dibicarakan Tuan Besar.

Aku tak tahu, kapan penderitaanku berakhir. Satu hal yang aku yakini, Tuhan selalu memberikan cobaan yang tidak akan melebihi batas kemampuan makhluk-Nya. Dia punya rencana indah di balik tudung penderitaan ini. Aku yakin.

-oOo-

Aku membaringkan tubuhku dengan posisi miring, menghadap ke jendela kamar yang sengaja aku buka. Kubiarkan angin malam masuk menerobos, mengenai tubuhku yang hanya berbalut pakaian terlalu panjang untukku karena tubuh Tuan Muda Zhoumi lebih tinggi daripada tubuhku. Aku sangat menyukai desau angin terdengar hingga ke telingaku. Terlalu menakjubkan bagiku, untuk ukuran seseorang yang jarang sekali keluar rumah selama 7 tahun. Aku selalu dikurung seolah aku adalah penjahat kelas kakap yang akan membahayakan umat manusia jika melangkahkan kaki melewati batas yang ditentukan. Kalaupun aku bisa keluar, tanganku diborgol oleh mereka. Sekali lagi, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara serangga malam di kejauhan. Aku memikirkan sesuatu. Di saat anak lain yang seumuran denganku menghabiskan waktu di luar sana dengan bersenang-senang bersama teman, aku terkurung di sini hanya bersama luka di fisik dan batinku. Di saat anak lain sibuk dengan kehidupan percintaan mereka, aku hanya meringkuk di sini mendengar sumpah serapah dari keluarga ini.

Deg.

Percintaan... Kapan aku bisa mengalaminya? Lebih tepatnya, apa aku bisa mengalami semua itu? Mencintai dan dicintai, bisakah untukku? Apakah terlalu mustahil?

_Ya Tuhan, dengan keikhlasan dan ketulusan hati aku memohon pada-Mu. Aku menginginkan seseorang di sisiku. Seseorang yang mengobati lukaku saat aku sakit. Seseorang yang menghapus air mataku saat aku menangis. Seseorang yang menghiburku saat aku bersedih. Seseorang yang memelukku saat aku sendiri. Seseorang yang membantuku bangun saat aku terjatuh. Seseorang yang tulus...mencintaiku. Aku tidak tahu lagi kepada siapa aku memohon. Hanya pada-Mu aku bersandar. Hanya pada-Mu aku mencurahkan seluruh isi hatiku. Aku tahu, Kau menyiapkan sesuatu yang indah di atas sana. Amin._

Aku mengakhiri doa yang kupanjatkan setiap malam. Malam, adalah saat-saat aku merasa 'dekat' dengannya. Malam, adalah saat aku seolah bisa memeluknya. Malam, adalah saat aku seolah mendengar-Nya berkata 'semua baik-baik saja Kyuhyun'. Di atas semua itu, malam adalah saat aku berdamai dengan semuanya.

Saat malam, aku merasa semua baik-baik saja. Aku baik-baik saja.

-oOo-

Suatu hari saat aku merencanakan untuk pergi dari rumah ini, aku mendapat kabar bahwa rumahku yang sebenarnya sudah menghilang digantikan dengan sebuah bangunan berlantai ratusan yang megah. Aku mencoba tidak memercayai kabar itu, sebelum akhirnya mendengarkan penuturan Kim-_ahjumma_ –wanita yang biasa memasak setiap pagi– bahwa panti itu memang sudah tidak ada lagi.

Harapanku hancur, sehancur keadaan wilayah Jepang yang diserang gempa dan Tsunami. Sudah tidak ada lagi tempat tinggal yang bisa kutuju. Hanya di sini aku bisa tinggal. Meskipun harus diperintah dengan tidak berperike-Kyuhyun-an.

"Kyuhyun... Siram bunga di taman, jangan sampai ada yang layu. Jangan sampai rusak, sebelum acara ulang tahun Zhoumi dilaksanakan," titah Nyonya Besar tanpa menatapku. Seperti biasa, tatapan dinginnya hanya tertuju pada layar di tangannya. Tab mahal sebagai hadiah ulang tahun dari Tuan Besar beberapa bulan silam.

"Baik Nyonya Besar."

Aku segera melangkah ke halaman belakang, halaman luas yang ditanami berbagai macam bunga. Satu-satunya tempat selain kamar yang aku sukai di rumah ini. Setidaknya bekerja di halaman ini tidak terlalu berat. Paling hanya memupuk tanaman, menyiramnya, dan membersihkan halaman. Lagipula, pemandangan di sini bisa mengurangi kepenatanku jika ada di dalam rumah.

Aku mengambil gulungan slang air, lalu menghubungkannya ke kran dan menyalakannya. Air mulai memancar dari ujung slang, menghujani tanaman warna-warni yang 'haus' akan kebutuhan air untuk fotosintesisnya. Aku tersenyum memandangi bunga-bunga di bawah kepalaku. Berharap mereka akan membalas senyumku.

Ayolah... Kenapa aku jadi gila?

Dua hari lagi ada perayaan ulang tahun ke-21 Tuan Muda Zhoumi. Acara itu akan diadakan di halaman belakang ini, mengundang semua kenalannya. Acara ini akan digelar besar-besaran, mengingat ulang tahun ke-17 Tuan Muda Zhoumi _hanya_ dirayakan bersama keluarga. Tentu saja keluarga yang dimaksud adalah keluarga besar dari Tuan dan Nyonya Besar. Mau tahu berapa jumlah mereka?

Ratusan! Dan Tuan Muda Zhoumi melontar kata _hanya_ begitu perayaan selesai. Betapa tidak bersyukur dirinya. Aku saja yang beberapa bulan lalu -13 Juli, hari di mana aku ditinggalkan di panti asuhan– berumur 17 tahun biasa saja. Dalam hati aku mengejek diriku sendiri. Memangnya ada yang ingat ulang tahunku? Orang tua-kandung–ku saja mungkin sudah lupa ada aku di dunia ini.

Tanganku masih menyebar air di atas tanaman. Mataku masih menatap lekat ke arah bunga-bunga yang bergerombol, bergerak mengikuti arah jalan matahari. Sedikit iri menyergap hatiku. Andai saja aku seperti bunga-bunga itu. Bergerombol, menandakan aku tidak sendirian. Setiap hari dirawat, dijaga dengan baik. Ah... sudahlah. Kenapa aku jadi berandai-andai seperti ini?

Aku berjalan mematikan kran, lalu menggulung kembali slang air dan meletakannya di bawah kran. Aku kembali mendekati tanaman yang baru kusiram, lalu berjongkok di depannya. Kupunguti dedaunan kering yang jatuh di bawah tanaman, kuambil sampah-sampah plastik –aku bertanya-tanya, sampah ini datang dari mana mengingat jarang ada yang datang ke tempat ini, kecuali aku dan Nyonya Besar– lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Mataku mengedar ke sekililing taman, mencari apapun yang janggal di taman ini. Sebelum akhirnya memutuskan masuk ke dalam, siap menerima titah Nyonya Besar berikutnya.

-oOo-

Aku baru selesai membersihkan seluruh rumah, ketika menghempaskan diri di kasur yang sudah tidak bisa dibilang empuk lagi. Tangan kananku ditekuk, kubiarkan sebagai bantal sementara. Mataku menatap tajam langit-langit polos di atas tubuhku. Perlahan aku mengangkat tangan kiri yang bebas, menggerakannya membuka-menutup di atas kepalaku.

Dulu aku pernah berjanji pada seseorang untuk selalu bahagia. Tapi, melihat keadaanku sekarang... rasanya kok mustahil sekali untuk menggapai apa yang namanya bahagia itu. Aku memejamkan mataku. Bayangan wajahnya muncul di benakku. Senyumnya yang indah, terlalu indah untuk digambarkan dengan kata-kata membuatku mau tak mau mengulas senyum. Senyuman yang mungkin saja terlihat aneh, karena mataku tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cairan beningnya.

Meskipun aku tidak digariskan untuk bertemu dengan orang itu lagi, aku berharap akan bertemu orang lain yang sepertinya. Selalu bersikap baik pada siapapun, siapapun. Entah itu pembantu, tukang kebun, bahkan anak yang tidak diinginkan siapapun di dunia seperti diriku. Pasti banyak orang baik seperti dia kan?

Tuhan itu adil. Selalu menciptakan semuanya berpasang-pasangan. Putra-putri, dewa-dewi, siang-malam, hidup-mati, bahkan baik-buruk dia menciptakan semuanya.

"_Nuna_..." bisikku, memanggilnya. Memanggil seseorang tanpa nama. Seseorang yang pernah aku temui sekali saat aku berumur 9 tahun, tapi aku tidak melupakannya. Tidak bisa lebih tepatnya. "Aku yakin kau benar. Tuhan itu baik."

**-oOo-**

Aku berdiri di depan cermin rusak di kamar. Sekali lagi aku membenarkan posisi dasi kupu-kupu yang kupasang di lingkar leher. Aku merapikan celana kain hitamku yang sedikit terlipat di ujungnya. Hmm... Aku siap menjadi pelayan tamu hari ini. Aku tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan. Kyuhyun, _fighting_!

Hari ini adalah perayaan terbesar yang pernah aku ikuti sepanjang hidup. Aku berjalan keluar kamar, bergabung dengan segerombol manusia berpakaian senada denganku yang disewa oleh keluarga Choi sebagai pelayan tamu di ulang tahun anak mereka.

Acara mulai, dan orang-orang berpakaian _glamour_ muncul dari gerbang depan, melewati jalan setapak yang dikeramik di samping rumah menuju halaman belakang. Orang-orang kaya, eoh? Aku tersenyum samar, memandangi orang-orang berwajah angkuh di hadapanku. Well, memang tidak semua. Tapi sebagian besar melakukannya saat kami –aku dan pelayan lain– lewat di hadapan mereka.

Acara dibuka dengan penampilan band. Salah satu personel band itu pernah datang ke rumah ini, bekerja sama dengan Tuan Muda Zhoumi untuk mengerjaiku habis-habisan. Dia tampak terlihat kurusan hari ini.

Menit berikutnya, aku tidak lagi memerhatikan penampilan-penampilan yang mengisi acara. Aku sudah disibukkan dengan mengantar minuman dan mengambil gelas kosong yang diletakan di sembarang tempat.

"_Hey_ _boy_..." Aku memutar kepala dan melihat seorang pria berkacamata memanggilku dengan senyuman ramah. Wah, akhirnya aku bisa melihat orang baik. Aku mendekatinya dengan semangat. "Bisa kau tambah lagi minumku?" Dia berkata ramah, seramah senyumnya kemudian mengulurkan gelas kosong ke arahku.

"Baik Tuan," aku mengalirkan minuman ke dalam gelasnya dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin merusak citraku.

"Terima kasih ya."Dia mengangkat gelasnya sekilas.

Aku membungkukan badan lantas berlalu dari hadapannya. Aku berjalan di antara tamu, mencari-cari mungkin saja ada yang memintaku mengisi ulang minumannya yang sudah habis. Aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar, berjalan ke pinggir halaman yang sepi. Saat aku duduk menghadap ke arah tamu-tamu, mereka sedang bertepuk tangan meriah sekali. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah panggung dan melihat orang tua dan anak itu sedang memotong kue.

"Permisi... Aku ingin mengisi ulang minumanku. Dari tadi aku tidak melihat pelayan di sana. Jadi..." Sebelum orang yang tiba-tiba menyuarakan permintaannya menyelesaikan ucapan, aku buru-buru mendongak dan...

Sedetik kemudian aku tak lagi mendengar suara riuh rendah di tempat ini. Satu-satunya yang kudengar adalah detak jantungku yang tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mataku perlahan membesar. Terkejut.

Namun saat aku menyadari siapa diriku sekarang ini, cepat-cepat aku berdiri dan membungkukan badan. Riuh rendah itu kembali tertangkap indera pendengaranku. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu Nona?"

Lama. Tidak ada yang menyahut. Aku mengangkat kepala dan melihat dia terdiam tanpa pergerakan.

"Nona?"

"Ah... iya." Dia tersentak kaget, lalu mengulurkan gelas kosongnya ke arahku. Aku kembali menuangkan air ke dalam gelas dari tempat minum yang kubawa ke mana-mana sejak sejam yang lalu.

"Sudah Nona. Silahkan dinikmati," kataku sesopan mungkin, saat dia lagi-lagi tidak menggerakan anggota badannya.

"Bo-boleh aku duduk di sini?" Dia menunjuk tempat di mana aku duduk tadi.

"Tentu saja Nona. Tidak ada yang melarang. Silahkan menikmati minuman dan pestanya Nona." Ketika aku melangkahkan kaki, sebuah tangan mencekal ujung rompi hitam yang aku pakai. Aku menghentikan langkah dan membalik badan. Kulihat, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku.

"Duduk di sini. Temani aku. _Please_..."

Aku tahu seharusnya aku menolak permintaannya. Tapi melihat dia menatapku seperti itu dengan nada bicara memohon, membuat hatiku luluh dan mendorongku untuk duduk di samping kanannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin datang ke tempat ini. Aku tidak terlalu suka pesta. Tapi karena Zhoumi-_oppa_ temanku, aku harus bisa melawan egoku dan datang ke tempat ini. Sepertinya, aku tidak salah melawan egoku kali ini." Dia berbicara dengan volume kecil dan semakin kecil karena dari arah panggung sedang memutar lagu yang menghentak-hentak.

"Nona..."

"Kulihat, wajahmu memar? Kenapa?"

Secara alamiah, aku memegang bagian pipiku yang memar –seperti katanya. Ah benar, kemarin sore aku baru diberi hadiah oleh Tuan Besar di wajah bagian kiriku. Gara-gara aku tidak sengaja memecahkan guci mahal buatan China yang langka. Bukan salahku sepenuhnya. Aku sedang membersihkan rumah, ketika Tuan Muda Zhoumi berjalan melewatiku sambil mendorong tubuhku dengan sikunya hingga aku jatuh menyenggol guci itu.

"Kenapa?"

Aku kembali tersedot ke masa sekarang. Kutatap wajah manisnya yang berlapis make up tipis. "Ah... Ini, a-aku kejedot dinding kamarku saat bangun tidur kemarin sore. Jadi... beginilah hasilnya." Aku mencoba tersenyum, meyakinkan dia.

Yah, meskipun dia terlihat tidak percaya pada akhirnya dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Namaku Lee Sungmin. Namamu?"

"Kyuhyun."

"Ah... Kyuhyun. Nama yang bagus."

"Terima kasih Sungmin-_ssi_."

Sungmin terkekeh. Sangat manis. "Kau lucu sekali Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Wajahmu. Memarmu semakin merah sekarang."

Benarkah? Apa aku terlihat begitu konyol di hadapannya? Menyadari itu membuatku ikut terkekeh pelan. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah 7 tahun, akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan suara tawaku. Walaupun pelan.

"Sungmin-_ssi_, kau terlihat cantik malam ini."

Oh... tidak, kenapa aku bisa mengeluarkan kalimat itu?!

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Kyuhyun-_ssi_." Syukurlah dia tidak marah. Yang ada, dia malah tersipu. Malu?

"Sungmin-_ssi_, apa kau seumuran dengan Tuan Muda Zhoumi?" oh baiklah. Lidahku sepertinya tidak bisa diajak kompromi hari ini.

"Tidak. Dia lebih tua dariku dua tahun. Tapi kami satu angakatan di kampus. Jadi kami bisa saling mengenal."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Padahal dalam hati sedang tersenyum senang. Jadi, dia benar-benar orang itu? _Nuna_ku yang hilang. Aku baru membuka mulut untuk membalas ucapannya, saat seseorang menginterupsi kami.

"Sungmin-_ah_, apa yang kau lakukan di sini bersamanya?"

O-oh. Suara Tuan Muda!

"Oh Zhoumi-_oppa_. Aku hanya kelelahan. Jadi aku meminta salah satu pelayan untuk menemaniku duduk di sini."

Aku yakin, Tuan Muda Zhoumi tidak akan mudah percaya. Dia memicingkan matanya curiga, menatapku dengan tatapan yang menelanjangi diriku dan penuh ancaman membara. Mati sudah aku!

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Kalau kau lelah, harusnya bilang padaku." Tuan Muda Zhoumi menarik Sungmin menjauh. Samar-samar kudengar dia menyuruh Sungmin-_nuna_ untuk istirahat di dalam rumah saja. Bukan duduk berdua di pinggir halaman dengan kacung rendahan sepertiku. Aku tersenyum kecut. Benar... Aku tak lebih dari seorang budak. Untuk apa aku mengharapkannya ada di sisiku?

-oOo-

"_Hiks... hiks..." Isakan kecil terus meluncur dari bibirku. Seseorang berumur 9 tahun, masih terlalu dini untuk merasakan bagaimana sakitnya kehidupan di dunia fana ini. Aku menyendiri di sudut taman, menjauh dari keramaian yang justru membuatku pusing._

"_Kamu kenapa?" Aku mengabaikan suara itu. Aku masih menyembunyikan wajahku di antara kedua kaki yang ditekuk. "Kamu baik-baik saja?" Suara lembut itu kembali bertanya. Aku mengalah, dan mengangkat kepalaku. Memperlihatkan wajah basahku pada seseorang yang sudah duduk di depanku._

"_Hiks..." Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sebuah isakan –baginya mungkin– yang tidak berarti. Dia memposisikan dirinya di samping tubuhku, kemudian mengalungkan tangannya di pundakku. Saat itu juga, isakanku berhenti. Aku menatap wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum. Ya Tuhan, senyumnya..._

"_Aku tidak tahu kenapa kamu menangis. Tapi kamu mau berjanji pada _Nuna_? Kamu harus bahagia, agar orang di sekitarmu tersenyum. Janji?"_

_Aku mengangguk polos. "Baik _Nuna_..."_

"_Jangan menangis seperti tadi lagi ya. Kasihan matamu. Tuhan itu baik, menciptakan sosok sempurna dirimu. Jadi kau juga harus menjaganya."_

_Aku mengangguk lagi._

"_Kalau begitu, aku bergi dulu. Sampai jumpa."_

_Dia melepas rangkulan di bahuku. Lalu pergi ke arah keramaian di tengah taman. Perlahan aku mulai tersenyum. Aku tidak boleh menangis karena iri pada mereka yang punya orang tua. Aku melangkahkan kakiku, untuk bergaubung ke pusat keramaian. Pesta ulang tahun teman sekolahku yang rumahnya dekat dengan panti._

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku. Mimpi tentang kejadian 8 tahun lalu, saat pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan _dia_. Dia yang membuatku tersenyum. Dia yang membuatku bertahan selama ini.

Lee Sungmin-_nuna_...

-oOo-

Tidak pernah aku bayangkan sosok Tuan Muda Zhoumi mendatangi kamarku pagi-pagi sekali. Terlebih dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah. Sebelum aku bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi, dia sudah menarik bagian depan kaosku. Membawaku berdiri dengan badanku yang sedikit terangkat lantas menghempaskannya begitu saja ke arah dinding.

Aku ingin menjerit. Namun naluriku sebagai seorang pria mencegahnya. Aku hanya terdiam, melihat gelagatnya yang ingin melumatku habis-habisan. Menghancurkan tubuhku sampai tidak tersisa di dunia ini.

"Jangan... pernah... mendekati... Sungmin! Jangan... menampakan... wajah... budakmu... di... depannya." Sekarang aku mengerti alasan dia datang ke tempat kumuh ini setelah mendengar ancamannya yang ditekankan tiap kata. Gara-gara Sungmin. Mungkinkah Zhoumi menyukai... Nuna?

"BODOH!" Tiba-tiba dia menarik tubuh lemasku yang bersandar di dinding kamar. Bertubi-tubi dia memukuli setiap inci wajahku. Rasanya seperti terbakar saat kepalan tangannya mengenai memar yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Tapi aku tidak bergerak. Aku menerima perlakuan binatang yang dia berikan padaku. Tubuhku melongsor ke lantai. Namun belum membuatnya puas.

Dia menendang perutku puluhan kali dengan sepatu boot yang dia pakai. Dia menginjak dua kakiku, membuatku mati-matian menahan agar suara kesakitanku tidak meluncur keluar.

Baru setelah melihatku tidak bergerak sama sekali, dia meninggalkanku sendirian. Meringkuk di kamar yang berpenerangan cahaya matahari pagi.

Aku mencoba mengangkat bahuku yang terkulai lemas. Gagal. Badanku masih menempel di lantai dingin, seolah aku adalah paku dan lantai ini adalah magnet yang begitu kuat menarik sebuah logam. Aku kembali mencoba menggerakan tubuhku. Hasilnya tetap saja, aku-tidak-bisa-bergerak.

_Ya Tuhan, kali ini saja. Berikan aku secuil kekuatan-Mu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup di neraka dunia ini lagi. Aku sudah tidak sanggup. Biarkan aku mulai berusaha menggapai kebahagiaanku. Ya Tuhan... Izinkanlah._

Sekali lagi, aku mencoba mengangkat bahuku. Perlahan-lahan, bahuku mulai terangkat. Sedikit demi sedikit bagian tubuhku yang lain mulai mengikuti, hingga akhirnya aku sudah berdiri dengan posisi tangan bertumpu di dinding. Napasku naik-turun, badanku terasa panas. Aku memejamkan mata cukup lama sambil menetralkan napasku.

Setelah merasa bahwa aku _baik-baik saja_ sekarang, aku berjalan menitih dinding menuju jendela kamar. Dengan tekad bulat, aku melangkahi jendela yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu. Untunglah aku ditempatkan di bekas gudang, dan terletak di lantai 1. Membuatku dengan mudah –setidaknya jika dalam keadaan normal– melangkahkan kaki keluar.

Aku memandang ke sekeliling. Tidak terlihat orang di manapun. Sekarang masih terlalu pagi untuk waktunya bangun dari tempat tidur bagi keluarga Choi –perkecualian untuk kejadian pagi ini bagi Tuan Muda Zhoumi. Aku melangkah hati-hati agar sakit di sekujur tubuhku tidak semakin parah. Aku tahu sebuah jalan keluar yang ada di rumah ini, selain lewat gerbang.

Ada di halaman belakang, tempat pesta ulang tahun semalam. Sebenarnya yang kusebut jalan keluar bukan benar-benar jalan keluar sebagaimana mestinya. Jalan keluar yang aku maksud adalah celah seukuran manusia di bawah pagar keliling yang mulai rusak di makan usia. Celah yang tertutup oleh semak-semak yang tidak terjamah oleh anggota keluarga Choi.

Aku sampai di tempat itu dalam waktu 10 menit, padahal waktu normal saat tubuhku tidak _rusak_ seperti sekarang hanya membutuhkan 1 menit perjalanan. Aku menundukan badan, mulai memasuki celah itu dengan lambat. Saat aku berhasil keluar dari balik tembok raksasa itu, rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh berkurang sedikit berganti kelegaan.

Hatiku terasa ringan.

Baiklah. Langkahku setelah ini bukan langkah melarikan diri, melainkan langkah menepati janjiku pada_nya_ untuk bahagia.

Sinar hangat matahari yang mulai merangkak naik mengenai tubuhku sebelah kanan saat aku perlahan-lahan mulai kehabisan tenaga, mengingat hari ini aku belum memasukan apapun ke dalam mulutku. Bahkan aku belum makan sesuatu yang berat sejak kemarin siang, karena terlalu sibuk menjadi seorang pelayan di pesta ulang tahun sang Majikan.

Aku meraba-raba dinding di sebelah kiriku, mencoba mencari penyangga tubuh agar tidak ambruk di pinggir jalan. Memalukan sekali. Aku sudah bertekad untuk mencari kebahagiaanku, kenapa malah hampir pingsan di tengah jalan?

Namun tubuhku benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kerjasama dengan tekadku saat ini. Sesaat sebelum aku jatuh terduduk, tanganku menekan sesuatu. Aku bersandar di dinding bercat warna kuning? Atau putih? Penglihatanku mulai buram. Aku memejamkan mataku, kembali menetralisir napasku dan berharap saat membuka mata penglihatanku kembali normal.

Saat kubuka mataku, semuanya makin membuatku cemas. Jalanan di depanku bergelombang, pohon-pohon di pinggir jalan seolah ingin roboh ke arahku. Dan... AAARGH... Semua gelap.

-oOo-

Ruangan serba putih tertangkap indera penglihatanku saat aku menggerakan kelopak mata untuk pertama kali. Ini di mana? Apa aku sudah... mati? Konyol sekali kalau itu benar-benar terjadi. Aku mati... karena lapar? Oh, yang benar saja. Saat aku mencoba menggerakan tanganku, rasa pegal menyerang.

Tunggu... Kalau mati harusnya tidak merasakan apapun. Kenapa aku masih bisa merasakan sakit? Berarti, aku tidak mati, aku hanya pingsan. Itu kesimpulanku yang pertama. Aku mengedarkan pandangan, dan tatapanku berhenti di jendela yang terbuka. Aku melihat bias sinar matahari menerobos masuk melewati dedaunan di samping jendela. Hari masih siang atau sore, yang jelas belum malam. Kesimpulanku yang kedua.

Aku menyentuh wajahku. Kurasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel di pipi, sesuatu yang bertekstur dan sedikit panjang. Plester luka? Mungkinkah? Berarti... ada orang yang menolongku sewaktu pingsan tadi. Kesimpulan yang ketiga.

Tiba-tiba indera penciumanku bekerja saat aroma harum khas makanan menerobos masuk ke ruangan lewat celah-celah yang ada. Mencium aroma ini mau tak mau membuat perutku tiba-tiba bermusik keroncong. Aku lapar... dan haus.

Aku akan bangun dari tempat tidur saat pintu ruangan terbuka dan muncul sesosok wanita dengan baki penuh makanan dan minuman di kedua tangannya. Sosok itu tersenyum senang.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga."

Aku terdiam, hanya menatap dia yang menyiapkan makanan di meja sebelah ranjang tempat aku berbaring.

"Sudah kubuatkan makanan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu sampai kau babak belur dan pingsan di depan rumahku, jadi aku membawamu ke sini. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

"Te-terima kasih _Ahjumma_."

"YAK jangan panggil aku _Ahjumma_. Aku tidak setua itu. Umurku masih 27 tahun. Panggil aku _Nuna_ saja ya? Namaku Victoria."

"Ah... _ne_, Victoria-_nuna_. Terima kasih, sudah menolongku. Namaku Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun? Hmm... Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang makanlah. Mau aku suapi? Kurasa dua tanganmu masih sulit digerakan."

Aku menatap dua tanganku. Memang masih sakit, tapi masa aku disuapi seseorang –wanita pula– yang baru aku kenal? Kesannya kan...

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang menolongmu. Ayo kubantu duduk."

Aku hanya menurut saat dia dengan telaten membantuku menggerakan badan, hingga akhirnya aku berhasil duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Dia mengambil makanan yang dibawa, lalu mulai menyuapkannya padaku. Karena tidak punya pilihan apapun selain membuka mulut –lagipula perutku benar-benar sudah berteriak minta diisi– aku mulai melahap makanan yang dia buat.

Hmm... selama 7 tahun terakhir, aku akui makanan Victoria-_nuna_ adalah yang paling enak yang pernah aku makan. Aku semakin semangat menerima suapan demi suapan yang ia tujukan padaku sampai akhirnya piringnya kosong.

"Pasti kau kelaparan Kyu." Dia memanggilku Kyu. Dan aku tidak keberatan.

Aku mengangguk, mengaku. "Terima kasih _Nuna_. Kau benar-benar penyelamat hidupku. Apa jadinya aku kalau tidak ada _Nuna_."

"Kau berlebihan sekali Kyu. Manusia diciptakan juga untuk menolong orang lain yang kesusahan. Bagaimana mungkin aku hanya berpangku tangan melihat seseorang pingsan di depan mataku? Aku tidak setega itu."

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya, dan sesaat nyeri di pipiku terasa.

"Jangan banyak menggerakan anggota tubuhmu. Mengerti?"

"_Ne_, Victoria-_nuna_."

Victoria-nuna beranjak dari tepi ranjang yang dia duduki saat menyuapiku. Saat akan membalik badan, tiba-tiba baki yang dia bawa terjatuh menyebabkan bunyi kelontang yang sedikit memekakan telinga. Tanpa persetujuanku terlebih dahulu, dia menarik sesuatu dari balik bajuku. Kalung yang sudah melilit di leherku selama 17 tahun. Dia menatapnya bergantian, aku-kalung-aku-kalung tanpa berkedip.

Semenit berlalu, saat aku akan bertanya, dia tiba-tiba memelukku erat. Aku meringis kesakitan saat tanpa sengaja dia membuat tubuhku semakin sakit. Aku bingung dibuatnya, kenapa tiba-tiba dia berbuat seperti ini.

"_Nuna_..."

"Kyu, akhirnya..."

Dari suaranya, aku tahu dia menangis. Tapi aku tidak tahu, kenapa dia menangis.

"_Nuna_... Ada apa?"

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Kyu. Ini sungguh keajaiban. Keajaiban Tuhan."

Akhirnya aku terdiam. Aku bertanya, tapi dia malah menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan. Ibaratnya aku bertanya A, dia menjawab Z. Nah, jauh sekali perbedaannya.

"Adikku..."

Deg.

A-adikku?

Dia melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menangkupkan kedua tangan di kedua sisi wajahku. Menatapku dengan raut kebahagiaan. "Kau adik yang selama ini kucari. Kau adikku Kyu... Cho Kyuhyun."

"Ma-maksud _Nuna_?"

"Kau tahu kalung ini?" Dia menarik kalung yang kupakai.

"Ini kalung pemberian orang tuaku saat aku ditinggal di panti."

"Bukan ditinggal, tapi dititipkan. Kau lihat ini," dia menarik sesuatu dari balik kaos yang dia kenakan dan... mataku membulat melihatnya. Sebuah kalung hampir serupa denganku muncul dari sana. Bedanya liontin kalung itu bukan Kyuhyun, melainkan Victoria. "ini adalah peninggalan orang tua kita. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa kalungmu. Kau adikku."

"_Nuna_... aku masih tidak mengerti."

"Kyu, kau harus tahu. Kau-tidak-ditinggal-di-panti. Dulu, sewaktu kau dilahirkan, _Appa_ meninggal. Keluarga kita yang keuangannya hanya bersumber dari dia mulai menipis. Hingga akhirnya, _Eomma_ terpaksa menjual rumah. Kita tidak punya rumah saat itu, hidup di pinggir jalan, kedinginan. Hingga akhirnya _Eomma_ memutuskan untuk menitipkanmu di panti karena tidak punya biaya lagi, dengan harapan saat _Eomma_ punya pekerjaan tetap kau akan dibawa lagi dalam keluarga. Tapi semua terlambat. Panti tempat kamu dititipkan pindah, tidak ada informasi tentang panti itu. Bertahun-tahun kami terus mencari keberadaanmu. Nihil. Tidak ada laki-laki bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak ada."

"_Eomma_ tidak pernah putus asa, hingga akhirnya 6 tahun lalu dia meninggal karena sakit."

Setetes air mata mengalir di wajahku dan dia. Ja-jadi... aku bukanlah anak yang tidak diinginkan di dunia ini?

"Kumohon Kyu... Maafkan aku. Harusnya aku memaksa _Eomma_ untuk membuatku tinggal di panti, menjagamu. Tapi _Eomma_ bersikeras, aku harus melanjutkan sekolahku -beasiswa– agar aku jadi _orang_. Kurasa didikan _Eomma_ berhasil, aku sekarang menjadi desainer muda yang sudah mendirikan sebuah butik dan hidup keluarga perlahan membaik. Maafkan aku Kyu. Sungguh, aku..."

Aku memeluknya, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti tubuhku. Aku sudah menemukan salah satu kebahagiaanku. Keluargaku.

"Tidak apa _Nuna_. Aku sudah bertemu denganmu, aku sangat bersyukur. Justru aku yang minta maaf padamu. Aku bertemu denganmu dengan keadaan memalukan seperti ini. Harusnya aku bertemu denganmu saat menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik."

"Katakan Kyu, kenapa kau seperti ini." Dia menjauh dari tubuhku, menatapku lekat-lekat. Seharusnya aku tidak bercerita apapun padanya, namun detik berikutnya aku tidak bisa mengendalikan perkataanku. Aku mulai bercerita tentang pertemuan pertamaku dengan Sungmin-_nuna _–tanpa menyebut nama gadis itu–, hingga aku berakhir babak belur seperti sekarang.

"Ya Tuhan Kyu... Aku tidak menyangka kau melewati kehidupan kejam seperti itu. Maafkan aku Kyu."

"_Nuna_ tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini semua kehendak Tuhan. Ini hanya cobaan-Nya Nuna. Untuk aku, _Nuna_, dan keluarga kita."

Victoria-nuna tersenyum, mengelus rambutku penuh sayang. "Kau tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku akan membereskan kekacauan yang baru kubuat, " dia menunjuk pecahan piring di lantai, "kau istirahat di sini. Mulai sekarang kau tinggal di rumah ini, ingat. Rumah ini sekarang rumahmu."

Aku mengangguk. Kurasa, Tuhan mulai memberikan keindahan dalam hidupku. Kuharap begitu.

-oOo-

Saat Victoria-_nuna_ kembali ke tempatku berisitirahat dia tidak sendirian lagi. Di belakangnya, ada sesosok pria tampan yang sedang tersenyum. Aku mengernyit, sepertinya pernah bertemu pria ini. Senyum ramahnya... Oh! Bukankah pria itu salah satu tamu di pesta semalam? Pria dengan senyum ramah.

"_Annyeong_ _haseyo_, Tuan," sapaku sesopan mungkin dengan kondisi tubuh yang tidak terlalu baik. Victoria-_nuna_ duduk di tepi ranjangku, tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa memanggilnya Tuan? Dia _hyung_mu."

"A-aku punya dua kakak?"

Victoria-nuna menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia suamiku, Changmin. Panggil dia _hyung_. Mengerti Kyu?"

"_Ne_, _Nuna_..."

"Aku tidak menyangka laki-laki tampan yang menuangkan minuman untukku tadi malam adalah adik iparku. Dunia memang sempit ya Kyu." Changmin-_hyung_ angkat bicara, kemudian duduk di samping istrinya.

Wajahku sedikit memanas saat mendengar kata tampan ditujukan padaku. Baru kali ini ada yang memujiku tampan.

"Dan aku lebih tidak menyangka lagi, keluarga Choi yang terhormat berbuat semena-mena padamu sampai kau babak belur begitu. Sepertinya aku tidak akan lagi bekerjasama dengan perusahaan mereka, orang-orang yang telah melukai adikku."

Aku menatapnya lama. Sebuah perasaan bahagia membuncah mendengar perhatiannya padaku. Membuatku tanpa disadari mengulas sebuah senyuman, tulus dari hatiku. Jauh di lubuh hatiku, aku merasa terharu dan ingin meneteskan air mata. Tapi gara-gara naluri seorang pria, memaksaku untuk menahannya. Alih-alih menangis, aku malah bergerak untuk memeluk mereka berdua. Changmin-_hyung_ dan Victoria-_nuna_.

"_Gomawo_. Tapi Changmin-_hyung_ tidak perlu melakukan itu. Biarlah semua berlalu, perbuatan mereka pasti akan dibalas oleh Tuhan. Seseorang yang menanam sesuatu, pasti akan memanen hasilnya. Begitulah mereka _Hyung_. Kurasa, kalian mau menerimaku di sini... sudah cukup bagiku."

Kurasakan sebuah tangan mengelus punggungku lembut.

"Kau baik sekali Kyu. Aku merasa tertampar dengan ucapanmu itu," sahut Changmin-_hyung_ pelan.

Aku menarik diri dan menatap mereka bergantian. Aku kembali mengulas senyum untuk beberapa kali sejam terakhir.

"Kalau kau sudah cukup istirahat, kau bisa membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Letaknya di samping kamarmu. Nanti aku akan meletakan baju Changmin di sini. Peralatan mandi, semuanya ada di sana."

"_Ne_ _Nuna_, _Hyung_. Badanku masih agak sakit. Tak apa kan kalau aku berisitirahat sebentar?"

"Memang seharusnya kamu istirahat. Kalau kau lapar lagi, kau bisa turun ke lantai bawah. Makanan ada di dapur. Selamat sore, Kyu."

Aku menatap kepergian dua orang itu. Perlahan aku kembali merebahkan badan di ranjang. Aku memejamkan mata, walaupun sejujurnya aku tidak ingin. Aku masih tidak terlalu percaya bahwa kejadian hari ini adalah nyata. Aku bertemu dengan keluargaku satu-satunya yang masih aku punya. Aku bisa pergi dari neraka itu.

Tapi entah kenapa ada yang kurang... Karena belum bertemu Sungmin-_nuna_ mungkin?

-oOo-

Tiga hari terlewati dengan tenang. Aku masih tidak diperbolehkan melakukan apapun –kecuali urusan di kamar mandi dan ruang makan– oleh kakakku. Dia masih terlalu khawatir dengan kondisi tubuhku. Padahal, aku sudah terbiasa melakukan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan rumah. Sehari tidak melakukannya rasanya ada yang kurang. Tapi bukan berarti aku berharap kembali ke rumah itu.

Aku sedang duduk di beranda kamarku, menghadap ke taman kecil yang dibuat oleh Changmin-_hyung_ sebagai hadiah untuk Victoria-_nuna_. Bunga-bunga di sana memang tidak sebanyak di halaman belakang keluarga Choi, tapi aku lebih menyukainya. Apalagi di taman itu ada sebuah ayunan yang muat untuk dua orang. Aku yakin, kakakku dan suaminya pasti sering menghabiskan waktu berdua di sana.

Hari ini aku sendirian di rumah. Changmin-_hyung_ berkata dia sedang dalam kondisi sibuk-sibuknya di kantor, sementara Victoria-_nuna_ sedang menerima banyak pesanan baju dari pelanggan. Ah... Baju yang sekarang kupakai juga rancangan Victoria-_nuna_ lho. Dia mengambil beberapa koleksinya di butik untukku. Sebenarnya aku sih menerima jika diberi pakaian bekas milik Changmin-_hyung_, tapi Victoria-_nuna_ memaksaku memakai baju-baju rancangannya. Apa boleh buat. Baju-baju itu adalah baju terbaik yang pernah aku pakai, mungkin karena baju itu baru. Bukan baju bekas orang lain. Hehehe...

Drrt...

Aku terkejut saat getaran halus terjadi di saku celana yang kupakai. Aku mengambil benda persegi panjang polos. Victoria-_nuna_, calling. Aku segera menjawabnya.

"Halo Kyu..."

"_Ne Nuna_?"

"Bisakah kau datang ke butikku sekarang?"

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah menyuruh taksi untuk menjemputmu. Kau siap-siap ya. _Bye_..."

Sebelum aku menjawab, dia sudah memutuskan sambungan. Aku menatap datar layar ponsel pemberian Victoria-_nuna_. Katanya sih ini hadiah ulang tahunku yang sudah lewat sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan, sebenarnya ulang tahunku bukan 13 Juli. Tapi 3 Februari.

Aku segera turun ke lantai bawah, memakai sepatu –baru dibelikan oleh Victoria-_nuna_ juga– lalu keluar rumah setelah mengunci pintu. Saat aku sampai di pintu gerbang, sebuah taksi sudah terparkir di sana.

"Anda Tuan Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Tuan Sopir saat aku tak kunjung naik, menurunkan kaca di pintu mobil.

"_Ne_."

"Ayo masuk. Nona Victoria menyuruhku mengantar Anda ke butiknya."

Aku menurut dan segera masuk ke dalam taksi. Taksi mulai melaju cepat. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku hanya menatap ke luar jendela. Berusaha menikmati pemandangan di jalanan yang tak pernah aku nikmati selama 7 tahun terakhir. Ingat, aku jarang keluar rumah itu.

Lima belas menit perjalanan, akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah butik dengan label 'ChangToria Center'. Aku mengernyit, namanya sedikit aneh sih menurutku. Tapi aku tahu, ChangToria kependekan dari Changmin-Victoria bukan? Aku turun dari taksi setelah berucap "Terima kasih" pada Tuan Sopir.

Di depan butik, Victoria-_nuna_ sudah menyambutku dengan senyuman. Sebelum aku sempat membuka mulut untuk menyapanya dan bertanya, dia sudah menarik tanganku masuk ke dalam butiknya. Mataku mengerjap, di dalam sana seluruh ruangan didekor dengan indah, ditata dengan rapi. Dan baju-bajunya... dipajang sedemikian rupa membuatnya menarik. Terlebih lagi, baju-baju itu memang sudah menarik.

Victoria-_nuna_ membawaku ke sebuah ruangan. Di sana sudah berdiri beberapa orang dengan baju yang serupa.

"Nah, ini adalah adikku. Kyuhyun. Dia baru saja mengalami sedikit kecelakaan, dan lewat kecelakaan itulah Tuhan memberikan jalan pada kami untuk bertemu." Oh ternyata, dia ingin mengenalkanku pada pegawainya.

"_Annyeong haseyo_ Kyuhyun-_ssi_."

"_A-annyeong haseyo_. Senang bertemu dengan kalian," aku membungkukan badan, memasang sebuah senyuman.

"Nah, kalian kembali bekerja ya."

"Baik Nona."

Semua pegawai itu keluar ruangan. Tanganku kembali ditarik oleh Victoria-_nuna_, kemudian aku dipaksa duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna _soft blue_. Dia menatapku dengan antusias. Beberapa hari mengenalnya, aku jadi tahu gelagatnya. Pasti ingin bertanya atau meminta sesuatu.

"Kyu... Aku ingin kau berkenalan dengan salah satu kenalanku. Kau mau kan?"

Nah benar kan.

"Aku tahu selama ini, kau tidak punya teman. Aku ingin kau mulai bergaul dengan teman sebayamu. Jadi..."

"_Ne Nuna_..."

"Bagus. Anak pintar." Victoria-_nuna_ mengacak rambutku. Dia memang selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil.

"Oya, selama ini kamu pernah mengenyam bangku sekolah?"

"Hanya sampai kelas 3 SD _Nuna_."

"Benarkah?"

"_Ne_. Tapi, aku membaca buku bekas milik Tuan Muda..."

"Panggil dia namanya saja. Dia sudah bukan Tuan Mudamu lagi!"

"Aku membaca buku bekas milik Zho-zhoumi yang sudah tidak dipakai. Jadi sedikit-sedikit aku bisa matematika, fisika, biologi, kimia, sejarah, ekonomi." Buku Zhoumi –oh aku harus terbiasa memanggilnya seperti itu– yang sudah tidak terpakai selalu _dilempar_ di kamarku. Karena aku tidak tega membakarnya, jadi lebih baik aku membacanya.

"Benarkah? Berarti kau tidak terlalu kesulitan untuk masuk ke universitas..."

"Maksud _Nuna_?"

"Tentu saja kau selamanya tidak akan berdiam diri bukan? Kau harus kuliah Kyu. Aku dan Changmin akan mengaturnya nanti. Sebelum itu, kau harus _home_ _schooling_ untuk beberapa bulan supaya kau lebih siap saat kuliah nanti. Dan kenalanku itu adalah guru sekaligus teman yang tepat untukmu."

"_Nuna_ tidak perlu repot-repot..."

"Sudah kewajibanku untuk merawatmu Kyu. Ini permintaanku. Kau mau kan menerimanya?" Aku tidak bisa berkutik jika melihatnya dengan wajah memohon seperti sekarang. Aku mengangguk pelan.

Percakapan kami terpotong saat salah satu pegawainya mengetuk pintu lalu masuk. "Nona, tamu Anda sudah datang."

Victoria-_nuna_ tersenyum. "Suruh dia masuk."

"Baik Nona."

Si Pegawai keluar ruangan. Sekitar semenit kemudian, dia kembali dengan seseorang di belakangnya. Melihat Victoria-_nuna_ berdiri, aku juga ikut mengangkat tubuhku. Dan saat itu, aku tak percaya pada indera penglihatanku.

Bukankah dia...

"Sungmin-_ssi_?"

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

Kami berbicara bersamaan, memanggil nama masing-masing.

"Lho, kalian sudah saling mengenal?" aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Victoria-_nuna_. "Tunggu... jangan-jangan, Sungmin itu..." Spontan, sebelum Victoria-nuna melanjutkan perkataannya, aku sudah membekap mulutnya dan berbisik pelan untuk tidak membicarakan apapun yang aku ceritakan padanya.

Aku tersenyum bersalah pada kakakku itu. Baru ini kulihat, _Nuna_ tampak merajuk.

"Mianhae _Nuna_."

"Iya iya... Aku tahu Kyu... Nah Sungmin, duduklah." Victoria-nuna menunjuk sofa yang tadi sempat kami –aku dan kakakku– duduki. Aku kembali duduk, di samping Victoria-_nuna_ yang diapit olehku dan Sungmin-_nuna_. Si Pegawai yang tadi mengantar Sungmin-_nuna_ sudah pergi keluar. "Karena kalian ternyata sudah saling mengenal, berarti acara perkenalan kita lewati saja ya. Nah Sungmin-_ah_, sebelum ke inti pembicaraan. Bagaimana gaun rancanganku yang kau pakai untuk pesta beberapa hari lalu?"

"Hmm... Seseorang memujiku cantik _Eonnie_."

"Hahaha..." Tawa anggun keluar dari mulut Victoria-_nuna_. Sumpah, dia diam-diam melirik ke arahku.

Aku hanya terdiam. Mungkinkah orang yang dia maksud itu... aku? ah Kyu, kau terlalu berkhayal. Banyak makhluk bergender sejenisku ada di sana. Pasti _seseorang_ yang dia maksud bukan aku!

"Sudahlah _Eonnie_. Jadi kenapa _Eonnie_ memanggilku? Dan, bagaimana Kyuhyun-_ssi_ bersama _Nuna_.. Bukankah dia..."

"Dia adikku Sungmin-_ah_. Tentu kau ingat aku pernah bercerita padamu bahwa aku punya seorang adik yang hilang bukan?" Sungmin-nuna mengangguk. "Dialah orangnya. Dan itu bukan alasan kenapa kau kupanggil ke sini. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."

"Aku akan membantumu dengan senang hati, jika aku bisa tentu saja."

"Maukah kau jadi tutor sebaya untuk Kyu? Dia hanya mengenyam pendidikan sampai tingkat 3 SD. Aku ingin tahun depan Kyu masuk universitas. Aku tidak lagi meragukan kecerdasan otakmu Sungmin-_ah_. Jadi..."

"Aku akan membantumu _Eonnie_. Dengan senang hati."

"Benarkah? Wah Kyu... Kau sudah mendapatkan teman. Tapi, kenapa kalian terlalu formal sih? Mungkin saat ini Kyu harus memanggil Sungmin, _Nuna_? Bagaimana Kyu? Sungmin ini dua tahun lebih tua darimu."

Aku tahu _Nuna_. Aku sangat tahu.

"_Ne_."

"Kau ada waktu luang kapan Sungmin-_ah_?"

"Aku biasa kosong saat Sabtu-Minggu. Tapi kalau aku ada waktu kosong lain, aku akan menghubungimu _Eonnie_."

"Hmm... Kyu, berikan nomor ponselmu pada Sungmin."

-oOo-

Setelah _rapat_ _dadakan_ tadi siang selesai, Victoria-_nuna_ mengajak kami –aku dan Sungmin-_nuna_– makan siang di restoran depan butik. Sepanjang makan siang, aku hanya terdiam. Sesekali melirik ke arahnya, mengagumi betapa sempurna lekuk wajahnya. Tapi aku terlalu sibuk mengatur degup jantungku agar tidak sampai terdengar ke telinga kedua cucu Hawa itu.

Selesai makan siang, Sungmin-_nuna_ harus undur diri karena ada kelas siang. Sementara aku disuruh Victoria-_nuna_ untuk pulang ke rumah. Jadi, dari tadi siang sampai sekarang –sore menjelang malam– aku hanya menonton TV. Atau sebenarnya aku yang ditonton TV, karena aku sama sekali tidak menikmati acara-acaranya.

"Hai Kyu... Kenapa lesu begitu?"

Aku berjengit kaget saat suara Victoria-_nuna_ terdengar begitu dekat di telingaku. Aku memutar kepala, dan melihatnya sudah duduk manis di sampingku lantas merebut remote yang kupegang.

"Ternyata Changmin benar. Dunia sempit sekali. Orang yang adikku sukai, adalah sahabatku."

Aku melotot ke arahnya.

"Tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu Kyu. Buktinya tadi kamu membungkam mulutku saat aku akan bilang bahwa Sungmin adalah orang yang selalu kamu ingat sejak 8 tahun yang lalu. Oh... _so_ _romantic_...!"

"_Nunaa_..."

"Hahaha... tentang saja. Aku tidak akan membocorkan rahasiamu kok sebelum kamu sendiri yang mengungkapkannya pada dia. Aku mendukungmu Kyu. Dia gadis yang baik. Kurasa cocok denganmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm... Dia juga terlalu polos. Bahkan sampai sekarang, dia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ada ratusan manusia bergender laki-laki menatapnya penuh minat. Jadi... kau harus bergerak cepat sebelum dia direbut orang lain."

Aku menunduk lemas. Ratusan? Apa aku bisa...?

"Kau kenapa?"

"Dengan keadaanku yang seperti sekarang, apa aku bisa mendapatkan hatinya _Nuna_?"

"Keadaanmu yang seperti apa? Lihat..." Victoria-_nuna_ menarik kepalaku hingga menghadapnya. Dia meletakan dua tangannya di sisi wajahku. "Kau tampan. Sangat tampan. kau baik dan penyabar. Apa kurangnya dirimu?"

"Aku... tidak punya cukup materi untuk membuat Sungmin..."

"Demi Tuhan, Sungmin bukan wanita yang gila materi. Selama aku mengenalnya hampir 4 tahun, dia wanita baik-baik. Tidak pernah mengeluh dan baik pada semua orang."

"Jadi... aku punya kesempatan?"

"Sangat besar, dan terbuka lebar untukmu Kyu."

Aku tersenyum mendengar penuturan Victoria-_nuna_. "_Gomawo_ _Nuna_." Aku memeluknya erat. Hmm... Jadi begini rasanya punya keluarga yang menyayangiku. Aku punya tempat berteduh saat aku mengalami kegundahan.

"Kau harus mulai pendekatan besok Kyu, saat Sungmin menjadi tutormu di sini."

-oOo-

Victoria-_nuna_ harus pergi ke Jeju untuk menemani Changmin-_hyung_ yang melakukan rapat perusahaan di sana. Terpaksa selama tiga hari ke depan aku harus menjaga rumah ini sendirian. Tidak apa-apa. Tidak lama lagi, Sungmin-_nuna_ akan datang ke sini.

_Ting tong..._

Nah itu pasti dia. Aku berlari ke arah depan dengan cepat dan membuka pintu. Secercah senyuman muncul di bibirku dan dia saat mata kami bertemu. Kami terdiam beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya memecah kesunyian dan berkata, "Masuklah _Nuna_."

"Kata _Eonnie_, dia pergi ke Jeju. Jadi kau sendirian saja?" Aku hanya mengangguk. Lalu menuntunnya ke kamarku. Aku berencana, untuk belajar di beranda kamar sambil menikmati pemandangan di taman.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku pelajari terlebih dahulu _Nuna_?" tanyaku saat sampai di kamar, lalu menunjuk tumpukan buku yang dibeli Changmin-hyung kemarin.

"Di antara mata pelajaran yang pernah kamu pelajari, kamu paling suka apa?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Matematika."

"Baiklah. Pertama kita belajar matematika saja. Kita belajar di mana?"

"Di beranda."

"Oke..."

Aku mengangkut buku-buku yang mungkin diperlukan lalu menyusul Sungmin-_nuna_ yang sudah berdiri di beranda. "Hmm _Nuna_... Kita mulai sekarang?" Aku mengajaknya duduk menghadap taman.

"Kudengar kau belajar secara otodidak? Berapa buku Zhoumi-_oppa_ yang pernah kau baca hnn?"

Aku menerawang. Sejak aku datang ke rumah keluarga Choi, buku Zhoumi yang tidak dipakai lagi sudah ada di kamarku. Berarti... "Aku sudah membaca... eumm sampai buku-bukunya di tingkat ke-3 SMA," ujarku pelan tidak yakin sambil menoleh ke arahnya. Kulihat dia membulatkan mata.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau hari ini kau mengerjakan soal-soal. Aku ingin tahu sejauh mana kau menguasai materi dari buku yang pernah kau baca." Aku mengangguk semangat. Wah, dari dulu aku selalu berkeinginan mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh orang lain.

Sungmin-_nuna_ mengambil buku yang kubawa dari dalam kamar. Selama beberapa menit, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut kami. Hanya keheningan tercipta, membuatku takut. Bagaimana jika dalam keadaan sunyi senyap seperti ini degup jantungku benar-benar terdengar olehnya? Aku kan...malu.

"Nah ini..."

Aku mendongak dan menerima buku yang dia ulurkan. "Kerjakan soal-soal yang aku lingkari dengan tinta warna merah." Dia melirik jam tangannya. "Waktumu 15 menit dari... sekarang. Kyu, _fighting_!"

Aku mulai membaca soal yang diberikan Sungmin-nuna. Hmm... soal integral, fungsi turunan, trigonometri, logaritma, logika, bangun ruang. Hah... ini semua sudah pernah aku pelajari kemarin dulu. Aku menggoreskan pensil di atas permukaan kertas yang masih polos, mengerjakan soal berjumlah 10 dengan tenang.

Sebelum dia mengatakan "Waktu habis" aku sudah memberikan kertas yang berisi jawabanku dan tersenyum manis.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya kaget. Kenapa dia?

"Kenapa _Nuna_?" Dia hanya menggeleng, lalu menarik kertas jawabanku. Sekitar 5 menit dia memeriksa seluruh jawabanku yang tercurah di kertas itu dengan khidmat. Aku jadi tidak berani mengganggunya. Siapa tahu, saat aku mengeluarkan sedikit saja suara dia akan menggeram buas lalu menerkamku. Huweee...

"Kyu..."

"Ya Sungmin-_nuna_?"

"Kau tidak berbohong kan sewaktu mengatakan kau hanya bersekolah sampai tingkat ke-3 SD?" Sungmin-_nuna_ menatapku dengan pandangan yang... err aku tidak bisa mengartikannya.

"Apa wajahku nampak berpotensi sebagai penipu _Nuna_?" jawabku, menuding wajahku yang masih _diciumi_ oleh plester luka.

Hening. Sungmin-_nuna_ tidak langsung menjawab. Namun...

_Plok. Plok. Plok._

Dia bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum senang. _Hey_, dia aneh sekali. Tadi menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak aku tahu artinya, sekarang dia menatapku senang seolah aku adalah permen manis yang siap dilumatnya.

"Kau hebat sekali. Sungguh."

Nah... Kenapa dia memujiku sekarang?

"Dari 10 soal yang kau kerjakan, semuanya tidak ada yang salah."

Aku tidak bereaksi. Apanya yang hebat? Aku hanya mengerjakan soal yang pernah aku pelajari sebelumnya. Wajar kan kalau aku bisa mengerjakan? Kenapa Sungmin-_nuna_ terlihat _excited_?

"Aku saja yang bersekolah dengan seorang guru pengajar perlu beberapa waktu untuk bisa mengerjakan soal-soal tadi. Dan... kau hanya membaca sendiri, tanpa ada guru... bisa mengerjakan soal itu kurang dari 15 menit! Oh..."

Karena itu... dia terlihat begitu senang?

"Kau jenius Kyu." Dia mengacak rambut cokelatku lembut. Membuat jantungku berdetak lebih, lebih, dan lebih cepat dari biasa. Membuat seluruh darah berkumpul di kedua sisi pipiku. Lagi-lagi... seperti ini.

"Benarkah _Nuna_?"

"Kau hanya perlu belajar sedikit lagi, dan jalan untuk masuk ke universitas favorit terbuka lebar untukmu Kyu. Aku tidak bohong."

"_Nuna_ kuliah di mana?"

"Seoul National University."

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh satu kampus dengan _Nuna_?"

"Eoh?"

"Karena di sini, temanku hanya _Nuna_. Aku tidak punya teman." Aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Meskipun alasan yang sebenarnya adalah agar aku selalu bisa melihatnya setiap hari.

"Percayalah Kyu, kau akan mendapat banyak teman. Dan...mungkin banyak wanita yang tergila-gila padamu."

Entah perasaanku saja atau memang itu yang terjadi, Sungmin-_nuna_ mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya dengan nada sedikit... judes. Melihatnya seperti itu, membuatku tak kuasa untuk tidak menggodanya.

"Kau khawatir aku bertemu wanita yang tidak baik _Nuna_? Tenang saja, aku bisa kok memilih wanita mana yang baik untukku."

"YAK!"

Tubuhku mundur ke belakang mendengar teriakannya yang menggelegar. Perlu beberapa detik untuk menyadari dia sudah berdiri menjulang dengan wajah memerah. Apa dia...marah?

Saat dia akan pergi, aku mencekal tangannya. Dia berhenti dan menurunkan kepalanya untuk menatapku. Menyadari mataku sedang bertemu dengan matanya, membuatku ingat perkataan Victoria-_nuna_. Perkataan yang menyuruhku untuk bergerak cepat sebelum gadis ini direbut orang lain.

Aku menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk menghadap ke arahku. Kuraih kedua tangannya. Kugenggam tangan halus itu. "_Mianhae_ _Nuna_... _Nuna_ jangan pergi ya. Aku kan... belum menepati janjiku pada _Nuna_. Janji untuk bahagia. Kebahagiaanku sudah di depan mata, tapi tidak akan pernah bisa kugapai jika... _Nuna_ tidak ada di sisiku. Kebahagiaanku adalah... _Nuna_."

Ya Tuhan... Dia menangis. Bagaimana ini? Apa dia menangis karena aku? oh... Bodoh sekali diriku!

"_Nuna_... _Uljimma_. A-aku hanya..."

Tubuhku hampir terjungkal ke belakang saat Sungmin-_nuna_ tiba-tiba memelukku begitu erat. Aku sedikit terkejut mendapati perlakuannya. Namun detik berikutnya, aku balas memeluk tubuh mungil ini.

"Kyu... ternyata kau masih ingat. Kupikir... kupikir kau... hiks... sudah melupakan kejadian di taman itu. Kupikir... kau sudah tidak ingat padaku."

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataannya yang disela oleh isakan kecil. Jadi, _Nuna_ masih mengingatku bukan?

"Jangan menangis lagi _Nuna_. Aku... tidak suka melihatmu menangis." Aku menarik tubuhnya ke belakang. Kutatap wajah yang benar-benar merah itu. Basah oleh air matanya sendiri. Dengan lancang, dua ibu jari tanganku bergerak di permukaan halus itu. Menghapus cairan bening yang memaksa keluar dari sudut mata cemerlangnya.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu _Nuna_. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa, kalau setiap hari sejak saat itu _Nuna_ selalu ada di pikiranku? Menjadi semangat hidupku untuk bertahan hidup di dunia ini. Apa jadinya aku kalau tidak bertemu Nuna saat itu. Mungkin aku akan menjadi sosok lemah yang selalu iri pada kebahagiaan orang lain."Aku berhenti menghapus air matanya. Kutangkup wajah bulatnya menggunakan dua tanganku.

"_Gomawo_ _Kyu_..."

"_Gomawo_ _Nuna_..."

Kami mengucapkan kata itu bersamaan. Perlahan, aku mendekatkan diri padanya. Kukecup keningnya yang tertutup poni dengan lembut, lama, dan penuh perasaan. Aku sangat mencintai gadis ini, melebihi tubuhku sendiri. Mulai saat ini, aku akan melindungi hartaku yang paling berharga. Aku berjanji pada-Mu, Tuhan.

-oOo-

Kami duduk berdampingan di ayunan milik ChangToria. Sejak kejadian di beranda kamar, aku tidak melepas tautan tanganku pada tangannya. Rasanya nyaman saat bersama orang yang kucintai. Terlebih dia tidak berhenti mengulas senyuman manis. Dan senyum itu untukku.

Sudah hampir 2 jam kami duduk di sini. Menghabiskan sore untuk bercerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Mau tidak mau, aku harus bercerita bagaimana kehidupanku selama 7 tahun terakhir dan bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan luka-luka di tubuhku. Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin menceritakan itu semua. Aku takut jalinan pertemanan antara Sungmin-_nuna_ dan Zhoumi merenggang.

Dia juga bercerita bahwa dia sekarang kuliah di Seoul National University jurusan Kedokteran. Dia benar-benar pintar bukan? Dia bilang dia pernah kembali ke taman kami bertemu pertama kali. _Untuk menemuiku_. Sayangnya aku sudah tinggal di rumah keluarga Choi waktu itu. Setidaknya kami sekarang sudah bersama bukan? Dan, kebahagiaanku sudah kugapai.

Sesuatu jatuh dipundakku, membuatku menoleh. Kepala Sungmin-_nuna_ bersandar nyaman di sana. Aku tersenyum. Aku membelai pucuk kepalanya lembut.

"Kyu... aku senang kita bersama seperti saat ini. Kau mau berjanji sesuatu lagi padaku?"

"Katakan _Nuna_."

"Jangan pernah pergi dariku."

"Aku tidak akan pernah pergi darimu _Nuna_. Saat aku sudah menggapai kebahagiaanku, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Aku janji."

"_Gomawo_ _Kyu_."

"_Saranghae_ _Nuna_."

-oOo-

The END.

Epilog...

Aku sedang membereskan meja kerja Victoria-_nuna_ –sekarang aku membantunya di butik– saat si Pemilik Meja disusul Sungmin-_nuna_ dan Changmin-_hyung_ tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ruangan dengan wajah berbinar cerah. Ada apa dengan mereka? Ada acara apa?

"KYU!"

Keterkejutanku tidak berkurang saat mereka bersama-sama memelukku erat, terlebih Sungmin-_nuna_. Saat ChangToria sudah menjauhkan diri dariku, dia masih betah menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku. Aku sih senang dia melakukannya, tapi kan... jangan di depan kakaku. Lihatlah, wajahku pasti sekarang memerah!

"Ada apa _Nuna_, _Hyung_?" tanyaku. Pada akhirnya, aku balas memeluk Sungmin-nuna.

"Ada berita baik."

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

"Kau diterima di Seoul National University, dengan nilai terbaik dari ratusan pendaftar yang ada."

"Hah?"

"Benar. Kau tidak perlu kaget seperti itu. Kau memang adikku yang paling jenius. Dan ada lagi..." Aku kan adikmu satu-satunya _Nuna_...-_-

"Apa?"

"Tuan Choi ditangkap polisi sebagai tersangka korupsi di perusahaan. Dan anaknya, Zhoumi... dibawa ke pusat rehabilitasi karena terbukti melakukan penyalahgunaan narkoba."

Mataku membulat. Membuatku tanpa sadar melepaskan pelukan. Benarkah itu? Tapi... bagaimana dengan...

"Nyonya Choi kembali ke keluarganya. Kami ingin memberitahukan itu padamu Kyu. Sekarang kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kau seratus persen benar. Tanpa kita membalas perbuatan keji mereka padamu, mereka sudah mendapat hasil panennya. Tuhan yang memberikan secara langsung."

Aku menatap mereka bertiga bergantian.

"Kyu... Selamat ya. Kita satu kampus lho. _Eonnie_, boleh aku minta izin padamu?"

"Katakan Sungmin-_ah_."

"Saat Kyu mulai kuliah, bolehkah aku memasang tali di lehernya? Supaya dia tidak melirik wanita lain."

"Ide bagus Sungmin-_ah_."

Aku terdiam mendengar perbincangan dua wanita di depanku. Lalu, "YAK MEMANGNYA AKU ANJING?" Dan meledaklah tawa dari tiga orang di hadapanku. Membuatku mau tak mau ikut tertawa, walaupun kesal juga pada ide Sungmin-_nuna_.

Dasar... tanpa dipasang tali, aku juga tidak akan melirik orang lain _Nuna_... Kau tenang saja.

Ada yang sempat marah nggak waktu lihat adegan KyuToria? Hehehe... aku masukin Vict ke ff ini nggak papa dong. Lagian aku juga bukan antisnya Victoria kok. Aku cuma nggak suka –sangat-tidak-suka kalau Victoria dipasang-pasangin sama Kyu. Kan menurutku mereka cuma sekedar teman. Jadi, aku masuki deh Victoria di FF ini sebagai Nunanya Kyu. Dan, buat Siwonest, Snower, Honey, jinjja mianhae. Super duper sorry. Minta maaf yang setulus-tulusnya. Aku terlalu miskin karakter untuk membuat siapa yang jahat di sini. Jadi, aku masukin SiBum couple ㅠ.ㅠBiasanya kan mereka baik-baik di FF. Tapi saya dengan nistanya membuat mereka kejam di ff ini ... Hehehe... sekian, cuap-cuap saya. Terima kasih.

P.S. Kalo mau protes, boleh kok PM author, atau mention di matemaMingKYU...


End file.
